Avatar the last Airbender : red eyes
by nightcreature16
Summary: before going to the southern air temple Aang met someone someone who has ancient elements she is a very mysterious person. watch as this new girl watches over her new family and best freinds. AangxOC


AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER : RED EYES.

Chapter 1 : mysterious watcher.

Long ago there was a different nation but it was taken by the fire nation millennia's ago no one knows who or what lived there until one day.

Aang was excited he was going to show his new friends Katara and Sokka his home the southern air temple.

"I cant wait to show you guys tomorrow." He said excited. Sokka snorted.

"you told us that like 20 times already." He said. Sokka was kinda annoyed at aang as he has said it a couple times already. Katara sokka's younger sister and actually more smarter. She looked worried as the airbenders were wiped out almost a century ago.

"Sokka he just wants to see his home but I don't think it's a good idea." She whispered. He nodded. Unknowingly they were being watched by a mysterious cloaked figure in a tree. It stood there watching them in a crouched position.

Soon the sun was gone and the moon took its place.

Katara looked at the river she knew that waterbenders are at their peak when the moon is full so she tried to waterbend but wasn't really successful.

The figure was now watching Katara. Its face hidden behind the hood. It shook its head.

Suddenly it was knocked from the tree. "oph." It cried as it hit the ground.

"who are you!?" the cloaked human heard a young voice ask.

Aang looked at the cloaked human with a scowl suddenly it darted up and ran. But he quickly caught up to the human and grabbed the cloak and took it off he began to feel worried as the human now identified as a human girl she slowly turned around to him he gasped the girl was really beautiful her figure was still developing but was already attractive. The girl looked around his age maybe a year older. She was a little taller than him and her jet black hair went to her shoulder. But the most shocking thing about her was her eyes they were a glowing blood red. She was wearing a black tank top that stopped at her midriff revealing her toned stomach and had a black pair of pants and boots.

"don't touch me." She said with venom he backed away suddenly from her hands she shot fire and water at him. But the strange thing was that the fire was white purple (its plasma)

She grinned and had him wrapped in a water tentacle. He stared at her eyes.

"you don't want to mess with me mortal." She added then noticed his tattoos. She gasped slightly.

"are you the avatar?" she asked. He nodded then she let him go. He looked back up at her.

"who are you?" he asked. She looked at him.

"my name is nikki." She said with a monotone voice.

Suddenly a fireblast was shot at them. "you two are coming with me." The armored man said behind his mask. Nikki smirked and ran at him and took off his helmet she arched back before digging her fangs into the man's neck and began do drink his blood she was sucking the life out of him.

Aang watched horrified as the girl drank his blood until the man stopped breathing and she let go of him and watched as his body fall. He looked back up at the girl who was licking her lips of the blood.

"another person to my collection." She said.

"what did you just do?" Aang asked. She looked at him her eyes were now brighter blood red. They were glowing.

"I drank his blood now his soul is mine." She said. Aang was shocked.

"how many times have you done this?" he asked she looked at him.

"about 894 times." She said. "well most were fire nation." She said.

Aang was shocked she has killed 894 people drinking their blood and taking their souls.

"what are you?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I am a vampire." She said. As predicted he didn't even know what the heck it meant.

"a what?" he asked.

"vampire's are people like me who drink blood from the living and also taking their souls." She said. But then looked away with sadness.

"but I am the last vampire." She said while looking down. Aang felt sorry for her she is the last of her kind.

"so why are you so pale?" he asked. She looked at him.

"well vampire's aren't really alive nor are they dead it's just our hearts stop beating." She said. He nodded. "so you are a vampire how old are you?" he asked she looked at him as if he made the dumbest question ever.

"if I told you. You wouldn't believe me." She said. "well tell me I will believe you." He said. She smirked.

"I'm 212 years old." She said. She smirked amused by the look on his face.

"really?" he said. "COOL!" he yelled. "hey what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Aang." He said. "want to come to my camp I'm sure my friends will love to meet you." He said.

She thought she was really lonely and the only people she found was fire nation and she would drink their blood. Maybe she could hang out with the new avatar only he can fix the world.

She smiled. It was a true kind genuine smile. "yes I will join you." She said. He smiled. "can I have my cloak back?" she asked. He gave it back and she put it on.

Later they got back to the camp site. "where were you Aang?" Katara asked. She notice the girl that was with him she had her hood down. Both teenagers gasp. They had never seen someone like her.

"guys this is Nikki she is a vampire." He said. She waved at the two. "Hello my name is nikki I am the last vampire." She said. The two were staring at her vampires were actually ancient enemies of the waterbender's.

Katara didn't care as this vampire looks as old as aang and she looked nice. And beautiful the black cloak really brung out her glowing blood red eyes.

"Hello my name is Katara and this is my older brother Sokka." She said while holding a hand out Nikki accepted it katara was even more shocked she was told that vampire skin was very cold but Nikki's was warm even though her skin is a little pale. "I'm not a full vampire yet." She said. Katara could scene the souls she devoured inside of her.

"it was cool guy's she can waterbend and firebend." He said. Nikki looked down. "actually it's not fire its plasma more hotter than any flame it's more of a heated gas and nothing can withstand the intence heat plasma gives off I call it plasmabending. Also plasma and water is not the only element I can bend." She said.

"what is the other one?" Sokka asked. They saw her smirk she drew her hand through the air causing lightning to form around her and released it into the air making a crackling loud thunder clap.

"whoa." Aang said amazed. "maybe you could teach me water bend and firebend." He said happily. She frowned.

"I am not a master of those elements and plasma is the rarest rarest element anyone can get also it's too dangerous." She said. "you must be teached the water and fire elements by a master." She said. They nodded and aang frowned. "so were are you guys going?" she asked.

"Aang was going to show us his home the southern air temple." Katara said. Nikki's eyes widen a little.

"so you are going to see your home?" she asked aang and nodded. She looked at the others with alarm as if saying. "he shouldn't go there." Soon they went to sleep.

Early the next morning. Katara looked and didn't see Nikki were she slept she soon found Nikki's discarded cloak cloths and undergarments she soon found Nikki at the river bathing her back facing Katara walked a little closer as she heard Nikki singing some language that was foreign to her ears. Nikki was a very beautiful singer. Nikki turned and saw Katara.

"Hey Katara want to join?" she asked. Katara shrugged and soon joined Nikki. Katara had her undergarments on and saw that Nikki didn't have hers.

"aren't you nervous?" katara asked. Nikki raised an eyebrow. "about what?" Nikki asked. "about not having your undergarments." She said Nikki chuckled.

"Katara I have been naked around people before to draw them in before killing them." She said. "why?" katara asked. Nikki stood up giving katara a good view of her womanly figure. "in case you haven't noticed I'm an early bloomer." She said while holding her breasts and shaking them a little.

Katara was kinda shocked that Nikki had a figure since she was 212 that means she is 12 years old in human standards.

Soon they were freshen up they put their cloths back on Nikki spotted another firebender and sneaked up to him katara was watching along with Appa aang and sokka. Suddenly she jumped on him from behind she took off his helmet then buried her fangs into his neck and drank his blood also taking his soul when she was done feeding she saw aang she smiled and flashed her fangs and said.

"make that 895." She said holding up her hand. They then got on Appa and towords the southern air temple.

And this was RED EYES I hope you enjoyed It if not just send me the problem and I will fixt this remember I accept ideas.


End file.
